Overcast
by Jingly Bells
Summary: When Bella Swan made up her mind on marrying her vampire sweetheart, Edward Cullen, and determinedly accepted the consequences of being turned into a vampire afterwards, she had no idea of the dangers waiting ahead for both her and her future family ...
1. Overview

Okay, so this is my story after the Eclipse. It's not what I think will happen, because I'm almost 100 sure it's going to be different from Stepehanie's _Breaking Dawn_, but it's just for fun.

Please don't pay too much attention to the summary- I've always thought those things give everything away..- -

I hope this will be enjoyable! Please review, I would love the feedback!

xxB.

Overcast

Title:

Overcast

Location:

Forks

Characters:

Isabella Swan

Edward Cullen

Others

The Cullens:

Carlisle

Esme

Alice

Emmett

Jasper

Rosalie

Articulas Toren

Charlie Swan

Renee

who knows Renee's last name?

Teaser:

_He was not the Edward I knew. He was different, altered, an aberrant, fabrication of the man- excuse me, vampire that I loved. _

When Bella Swan made up her mind on marrying her vampire sweetheart, Edward Cullen, and determinedly accepted the consequences of being turned into a vampire afterwards, she had no idea of the dangers waiting ahead for both her and her future family. Altering her body, taking the beat from her heart, the blood from her veins to ensure that she was an immortal like the rest of the Cullen clan had its consequences. But the real problem was, what were they and when would they take effect?

Inspiration:

Stephanie Meyer's _Twilight_; I couldn't wait for Bella and Edward's story to continue, so I wrote this for enjoyment while I waited anxiously for _Breaking Dawn_ and _Midnight Sun._

Rating:

YA


	2. Prologue

Overcast

Prologue

I felt so empty, so horrible, so alone. I never thought that my wanting to be part of the Cullen family would put me in this position. I didn't want to have to choose, but I couldn't continue putting him and the rest of them in such horrible danger. There was no other way, because if something happened to any of them, I wouldn't be able to ever make myself look into the light of the day, the happiness that would try to worm its way back into my life, and worse of all, I would never be able to look into _his _eyes again. But even as I planned strategies to take me out of the existences of the ones I loved, I knew, deep down, that I would never be able to do it. I was just a weak, selfish, heartless human- I wouldn't be able to tear myself from the ones that I loved, cared for, _lived _for and most importantly, the ones that I would give up my _life _for …. But the fact remained that if they were to be harmed, to save _me _…. Why did I have to choose? Why did I have to make the toughest decision of my little, insignificant human existence? And, especially, why did I have to be so goddamn, irrevocably, inhumanly _selfish_?


	3. Chapter 1

_A/N: There is a blank in the chapter, and its for the name of the last member of the Denali clan, whose name I forget. IF you know it, please tell me. Another thing is, I put the word 'pagoda' but that's not the word I'm looking for. I'll think of it eventually, but after reading it, if you know of a better word or if that word is the one I'm looking for, I'd be grateful if you told me._

_Enjoy!_

**1. An Unexpected Guest**

"Alice ……" I moaned as she rushed around me, tugging on a piece of fabric here, tweaking a curl into place there. "Remind me _why _I let you do my wedding?"

"Because you love me and you want me to be happy and this is going to be the best day of your life and _you_ _know it_!" she beamed, even though there was a twinge of impatience in her voice. I sighed, knowing that continuing to argue was simply beyond superfluous. Alice had known exactly where to poke her sharp little stick to make me agree to her nagging that she should do my wedding and that it'd be the best day of my life. I couldn't believe she had used the 'if you love me, Bella' card! She knew I would haveto succumb to that kind of thing, and Edward did too, so I thought it extremely unfair that they both had played it. Of course, I did as I was told and did not complain –too much- because I knew that this would make her happy, especially because of the large, gaping hole in her mind where her memories of being human should've been.

Alice didn't even turn to the doorway or raise her voice as she said, "Rosalie, can you come here please!"

So fast I didn't even see her, Rosalie was suddenly standing in front of me, golden curls bouncing, her topaz eyes sparkling as she said impatiently, "Hurry up, we're behind schedule!"

"I know, I know," Alice responded in a similar tone. "Is Edward ready? Emmett, Jasper?"

"All done! But Edward is anxious and he doesn't want to wait," Rosalie said. I looked up at her but she was staring at Alice. We had gotten on better terms lately, Rose and I, especially after she told me how she was turned into a vampire and why she wanted me to stay human, but sometimes I still saw a little bit of distrust, a spasm of displeasure in her beautiful, golden eyes.

"Can you see anything? Will anything go wrong at the wedding?" Rosalie demanded.

Alice frowned a little and then stood stock still, her tiny body frozen as she got that glazed faraway look on her face when she was trying to read the future. Then, barely a second later, she smiled a smile so luminous that it seemed to brighten the room by a hundred extra watts as she turned to Rosalie and chattered in her high, singing voice, "Everything's okay! In fact, it's going to be even _better _than okay!" She started dancing around again, her graceful movements exactly like that of a professional dancer's, only better.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked eagerly.

I peeked up again.

"Oh, it's nothing, nothing, everything will work out," Alice said giddily, although I could see that she could barely contain her excitement.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and turned to leave.

"No!" Alice cried, and was suddenly in front of Rosalie, blocking her path out of the bathroom. "You can't leave now that you've seen her! Edward will know!"

"He'll know anyways!" Rosalie said impatiently. "I'm a bridesmaid, you're the Maid of Honour, he'll see it in one of our heads! Besides, he does it from a distance too."

"EDWARD CULLEN! YOU KEEP OUT OF OUR HEADS, YOU HEAR?!" Alice hollered at once.

I knew that she didn't need to yell, and Edward would hear her anyways, but it seemed Alice wanted to make it as clear as possible.

"Yes, dear sister!" I could barely make out Edward's response, but he sounded amused and a touch anxious.

Alice pursed her lips and crossed her arms.

Rosalie shook her head and left the room.

Alice came back to my side and looked at my face, still frowning a bit. "There's something missing …"

"My enthusiasm?" I suggested.

"Well, we could do with a little of that, but that's not it …"

I waited patiently, or as patiently as I could while Alice pondered my face. Then her eyes lit up.

"Your veil!" she said and ran out and back into the bathroom before I could blink. She held the long, flowing satin material delicately as she wove it through my hair. She brushed a strand of my brown curls from my cheek and clapped her hands.

"Done!"

"Finally," I grumbled.

"Bella, it's your _wedding _day! Be a bit more cheerful!" Alice pleaded. "For me. For Edward!"

I sighed. She'd won. "Alright, I'll try," I said, doing my best attempt at a smile.

She beamed back. "Thank you! Now come, you have to see yourself!" She picked me up and took me to the bride's room (Carlisle and Esme's 'bed' room), where a large, ornate, golden mirror stood at the side. Alice placed me down gently in front of the mirror and said, "Well?"

I took my instant portrait in. It was actually really nice, like the time when I went to the prom with Edward, except this time I knew _why _I let Alice dress me up like I was going to be Queen for a day. Which, I now realised, I was. This was my day, mine and Edward's. The day that we would be joined in holy matrimony. And soon after that would come the day when I officially joined their family. Not in the way that most humans would think, where as soon as you married the guy, you would be part of the clan. No, I had something much more permanent in mind, and it could only be given to me by Edward.

The Cullens were vampires, see, which explained the speed, gracefulness, beautiful features, and I had stupidly fallen in love with their youngest, surrogate son. I didn't regret my choice at all, but Edward still seemed to have a little doubt. A bit of him always thought I would be better off human, with someone safe and unrisky. When I first requested the permanent joining of his family, he'd firmly refused and told me that he would never doom me to a soulless existence of hell and misery. But I nagged and pleaded and eventually he'd given in- with one condition. I had to marry him first. I wasn't up for it at first, just like he didn't want me to become a vampire, and I would've refused –Carlisle had already promised to do the job after my graduation- but a part of me, a BIG part, wanted Edward to do it. It just seemed right, complete, and would show that he truly belonged to me and I him, if his venom was the last thing to run through my veins.

I looked myself over again. The long, white satin reached all the way to the floor, trailing behind me and off into the train. It had long sleeves that fell to about the middle of the skirt, and was V-necked to the end of the top. There was a corset underneath so I didn't have to worry about being too 'showy'. Of course, this meant that my cleavage was a bit more defined, but I wasn't complaining. And with my hair in perfect ringlets and the makeup done just right, I did actually look very pretty. I turned to Alice, with a true smile on my face and gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you Alice," I said into her cold, marble shoulder.

"Thank _you _for letting me do it!" I could hear the happiness in her voice, so pronounced she might've been shouting it in my ear. "Eek, this is so exciting!"

I pulled away, laughing, suddenly very light-hearted and carefree.

"I better go get ready!" she squealed and danced out of the room.

I watched her go, smiling. Walking carefully in my new, white, stiletto heels around to the back of the mirror where a large window was set facing into the yard of the Cullens' house, I looked out curiously into the grounds. There were rows after rows of white chairs, lined with lace and ribbons. The trees had been draped with confetti and bows; a table bearing a wide variety of food for the humans that were going to be there was concealed by a floor-length, white, silk tablecloth.

And the front row, the most elaborate seats, were reserved for the two of the most special people to me that had come to see me wed. My smile faded as I looked down at the seats, in the very centre of the first row, with nameplates on the back reading 'Renee Dwyer' and 'Charlie Swan'. My mother was getting into her dress right now, helped by Esme and Rosalie, and Charlie was waiting in the kitchen downstairs. I remembered the day that Edward and I had broken our news to them so clearly, it really was like it had happened –forgive the cliché- only yesterday. It'd been a sunny day, so Edward and I had run to my house with me holding an umbrella instead of taking his Volvo …

"Hey, um, Dad?" I said tentatively.

He was sprawled on the couch as usual, watching a game on TV. He looked up briefly at my nervous greeting.

"Hey Bells … Edward," Charlie said the latter's name in a very unpleasant, disgruntled voice.

"Hello, Charlie," Edward said courteously. He'd always been more polite than Charlie deserved.

Ignoring both Charlie's change in tone at my –I didn't shudder at the word anymore, although it still gave me slight tingles- fiancé and Edward's greeting, I went on, "Um, well, you know how the other day you told me if I had any major plans I should tell you so, um, so you won't be shocked when it happens?"

This caught his attention. He sat up, looking at us warily. "Yes?"

"Well, um, I-I have some news," I said, almost shaking with nervousness. Edward's hand tightened around mine, covering the ring that he'd bought for me.

"Yes?" Charlie repeated, still watching us with apprehensive eyes.

"Well …" I didn't know how to go on at that point. With Charlie's eyes on me, and Edward's silent urging, it was even more difficult than I'd intended. "I … I …"

"What she's trying to say, is that she misses her mom and would like it very much if you would have the courtesy to invite Renee up for the weekend," Edward cut in.

Charlie raised his eyebrows higher as he looked from me to Edward and back to me. "You miss Renee? Why's that a big thing?"

"Well, that's not the big thing, it's- it's, well, I need her to be here so I can tell you both at the same time what the big thing is," I said in a rush. I threw a glance at Edward but his face was impassive.

Now I really had his attention. Charlie was sitting upright and alert, the crease in between his eyebrows more pronounced than it was a few seconds ago. I didn't know if I imagined it, or if it was a trick of the light, but for a second, I thought I saw his dark, wary eyes flick down to my and Edward's entwined hands, where the large, diamond ring was encased. But then his eyes were on me again so quickly, I was almost sure my mind was playing tricks on me.

"Why can't you just tell me now?" he asked suspiciously.

I expected this and had my answer ready. "Well, it's big, and I think it will affect both you and Mom, so it makes sense for her to hear it the same time as you do, so I won't have to explain it twice and you guys can, you know, talk," I nearly tripped over the words in my haste to get them all out and in proper order but the suspicion was only more pronounced in Charlie's eyes. Again, I thought I saw them flicker down to mine and Edward's hands again.

He pondered my answer, frowning. After a few moments of silence, Charlie stood up and said, "What you can tell both of us, you can tell me alone. If there are two of you, reiterating a simple 'thing' shouldn't be too much of a problem. Go on, let's hear it."

Whatever I'd been expecting, this wasn't it. I stared at him, hoping that I actually _was _imagining things this time.

"Uh … what?" I managed to choke out in my surprise. Edward's hand tightened again around mine and I felt my circulation starting to cut off.

"You heard me, Bells, just tell me now, we'll worry about your mother later," Charlie said impatiently.

I gaped at him. Tell him now? He would explode! Plus, Alice and Jasper weren't here- without Jasper, it seemed neither of us would get out alive, vampire or not.

"I really think it'd be better if Mom was here too," I said, trying to calm my quivering voice.

"No, tell me now," Charlie demanded.

I shook my head. "No, Mom should be here."

Charlie glared at me. "Isabella Marie Swan, you open your mouth and spit out what you have to say right now or you're grounded."

I gawked at him again. I'd never seen him like this- had he guess our news? Was that why Charlie was suddenly being like an angry rhinoceros? No, I wouldn't let him get to me that easily. I hated arguing with Charlie, but if he didn't want to see reason …

"No," I said firmly. "You can't ground me- I'm of age, you can't, technically, force me to do anything!"

"You do what you say as long as you live under my roof!" Charlie yelled.

"Well, what if I don't live under your roof then!" I shot back, before biting my lip in regret. Even more than I despised arguing with my dad, I had a great, intense amount of detest for the 'I'm moving out' card that I only played when things got absolutely out of hand.

Charlie had an expression like he was chewing on a lemon. "Isabella, be calm about this-"

"Oh, it's me that needs to calm down now, eh?" I was suddenly shouting, tears of anger forming in my eyes. I didn't know exactly where the sudden anger came from, but I knew that if I didn't let it out, it would slowly possess me and I would snap at anyone until I was able to get it off my shoulders. "I try to be rational and do what you say, tell you if anything big happens, but when I do, you won't listen! Is this some parental thing I don't know about? Do all parents make requests, calm rational requests, of their children and then blow up when said children actually _listen_?!"

"Bella-" Charlie tried to calm me, but I cut him off.

"I try to listen to you, I try to do what you say and in the end it doesn't even matter, does it, it was all just a joke to get me to behave, right?" I stormed, my cheeks burning hot in my anger. I had not meant to lose my temper, I had planned this out in my head to be a rational, calm conversation and then I would announce to them both, once Renee had flown down from Florida, mine and Edward's news. I'd planned to have Alice and Jasper here, Alice being a comfort to Charlie since he was so fond of her, and Jasper's ability to calm a room would definitely have been a convenience. But now that I had started, I couldn't stop. "You want to know what our news is? You wanted to know, right? Well, I'll be the good little girl and tell you!"

"Bella, please," Charlie tried again but I wouldn't listen.

"You want the big news, here's the big news! Edward and I are engaged, okay? I wanted to be calm about this, to get both you and Mom together so we could have a nice, traditional little announcement like the crap on TV but I guess that obviously can't happen now! Are you happy? I told you, I listened like the good little girl I'm supposed to be, right?"

"Bella."

A different voice from Charlie's, a lower, softer, velvety one, musical to my ears but with enough warning to tell me to stop talking. I looked up; I'd almost completely forgotten that Edward was there for a moment, forgotten- or rather, was oblivious of the cold, marble wrapped around my hand. His golden eyes looked a bit tense, but held enough comfort that it didn't bother me. I looked back at my dad.

Charlie was just staring at me, gawking. He did not even look like he was attempting to reattach his jaw, which had dropped down past his large belly.

"Bells?"

Fuming, I couldn't take it anymore. The tears overwhelmed and then brimmed over, sliding down my cheeks as a sob escaped my lips. I turned and buried my face in Edward's stone chest, feeling his strong arms wrap around me immediately, rubbing my hair and back, soothing me. Why had I done that? It was so stupid! I rarely lost my temper like that and hadn't really thrown a real tantrum for ages. I didn't think I could bear to look at Charlie's face now, couldn't stare into those eyes and face the disappointment in them.

I stayed in that position, pressing my face into Edward's chest, for what seemed to be an eternity, fearing Charlie's outburst, but what was probably only five minutes in reality. Finally, I was able to pull away from Edward's tear-stained shirt and turn to look at Charlie.

He didn't seem to have moved an inch. Still gaping at me with his mouth wide open, his eyes looked about to pop out.

"Bella …" he finally managed to get out. "Bells, are you serious?"

Wiping my tears away, I nodded. "Ask Edward. I'm not lying." I lifted my left hand, where the diamonds sat on my middle finger, sparkles dancing off of every facet, reminding me of Edward in the sun. It was so beautiful and so was he … I was glad the shades were closed to the afternoon sun shining outside so Charlie would have no way to find out Edward's secret.

Charlie had his forehead in his hands, breathing heavily and staring at the ground, his eyes still popping. He looked like he wanted to say something, but either couldn't or didn't know what. I suddenly remembered Harry Clearwater, Charlie's old friend who had died of a heart attack just recently. I was aware, again, that Charlie was getting older, and was scared that I had just caused him to have one of his own. I waited anxiously, but Charlie didn't seem to be making any progress with his speech. His breathing was shallow and fast, one hand on his chest. Then, abruptly, he fell backwards onto the couch. I started and hurried forwards but he shook his head.

"No, I'm fine," he gasped. "Get the phone for me, Isabella." When I didn't move, he raised his voice. "NOW."

Giving another start and barely noting that he'd started using my full name, a feat that only happened when he was extremely angry, I ran to the kitchen and grabbed our cordless phone, shoving it into Charlie's hand. He dialled quickly, with fumbling fingers and then pressed the phone to his ear with what looked like a lot more force than was necessary. I could actually see his ear turning pink with the force.

"Hello?" Charlie said. "Renee?"

I bit my lip; this had gone all wrong. I shouldn't have lost my temper, what was I thinking? Edward came up behind me and took my hand again, his hard, icy fingers lacing themselves in mine.

"Renee, we have a bit of a … situation, here," Charlie said.

"It's about Bella … no, no, she's fine! Actually, uh … she's a bit _more _than fine. I don't know how to explain … here, let me get her," Charlie raised the phone to me, his face unfathomable. I was a bit shocked. I thought he would go nuts for sure. But as I stared at the silver cordless in his hand, I had to suppress the temptation to run and hide behind Edward. Renee would blow up, I was sure of it. How could I tell her? She'd been married right out of high school and she had always told me that the consequences for an irresponsible marriage were harsh and cruel and I should never make the mistake she did.

But it wasn't a mistake, agreeing to marry Edward. He was the love of my life, how was that a mistake? Besides, I'd had plenty of time to think about it, time to mull things over and see it from different perspectives in my mind. I was going to be officially part of Edward's family soon anyways, what did a little marriage in my human years matter?

I tentatively reached out for the phone and took it with trembling fingers.

"Mom?" I said shakily.

"Bella! Bells, honey, what's going on? Charlie said something had come up," Renee was breathless and worried, as she always was when she thought there was something wrong with me.

"Mom, calm down," I tried to be pacifying, even though I was the one in need of consolation right now. "Take a deep breath; let it out … that's it. Okay, well … I have some news for you. Um … do you think you might be able to fly up here any-anytime soon?"

"What's wrong?" her voice was instantly sharp. I didn't usually make her fly up to see me to tell her something.

"Well … I need to tell you something and I think it'd be better if I did it in person."

"I see …"

"Please, Mom? It's important," I said, trying my best to sound convincing when I was positively shaking with anxiety and fear at how Charlie would take it and if Renee would agree to come down to hear 'the news'.

"Well … Phil has a game near Forks next week, I could drive over while he practices," she said.

"No, Mom, it has to be now. Soon; tomorrow at least," I pleaded. This couldn't wait. Alice would of course already have planned everything, or started at least, and if I wanted to keep my word and let them know that something was up, I had to do it quickly. I didn't like to force her to come though, or waste her money, but sometimes things couldn't wait.

"It's that important?" Renee said, sounding surprised.

"Yes."

"Well … I suppose I can try to catch a plane to Forks tonight," she said a little dubiously.

"Thanks Mom, you're the best!" I gushed, deliberately exaggerating the point.

"Your welcome, honey …" Renee sounded vague, as though she wasn't really paying attention. Then, abruptly, she said, "Bella, what's going on?"

I frowned; I was rather hoping she wouldn't ask this. "Mom, I really think you should be here for me to tell you."

"But, Bella-"

"Please, Mom, just this once?" I begged.

A pause, then-

"Okay. See you soon, love. Bye," Renee hung up and I pressed the OFF button on my phone.

With a deep breath, I looked up at Charlie's face. His expressions were easy to read now: Anger, frustration, disbelief, sadness … and was it just me, or was there something like _happiness_ in there? Maybe I really _was _going insane!

"U-uh, Mom said, she'd be here t-tomorrow," I stammered.

Charlie just stared at me.

"D-dad?" I asked tentatively, still fearful.

He seemed to come around as he heard the term I spoke. Shaking his head slightly, he got up, looking ten years older, and sighed.

"Bella," Charlie looked up into my face, his eyes pleading. "Bella, think this over, please. Your mother did what you're doing and look where she's at!"

"Pretty well, last time I checked," I said waspishly, and then bit my lip. I didn't want another argument. "I just meant," I said quickly, trying to fix my mistake, "that she's okay. That it doesn't happen to everyone. I love Edward, Dad, and I don't feel like I'm making a mistake with this. Maybe _you _should think about this- you might find you're happy for me." I tried to say the last sentence as gently as possible so I wouldn't hurt him.

Charlie sighed again, running his hand through his straggly hair.

"Dad … the wedding's the 13th," I told him and then went on quickly when he looked up at me with a startled face. "It's sort of a working date, it might be sooner, we don't know, but … I would really, really like it if you were there. Mom, too, but I'll talk to her."

I waited for his reply but it didn't come. After a few moments, when he still didn't answer, I sighed.

"I'm sorry I yelled, Dad. If you want me to move out, I will," I offered, but as soon as the words left my mouth, he shook his head vigorously.

"No, you're staying here. I just … need some time," Charlie said, running his fingers through his hair again. "Alone," he added, giving us the hint.

I nodded quickly and said, "You better go home, Edward. I'll see you later." Then, when Charlie looked away, I whispered, "Meet up at my room."

He gave a quick nod, said a polite farewell to Charlie and dashed out the door. When I got up to my room, he was already sitting in the rocking chair. I sat with him, holding his hand, burying my face in his chest again, which was already soaked.

"Sorry about your shirt," I murmured into the cold marble.

"Don't worry about it, I have lots more," I heard the laughter in his voice. But when he next spoke, he was very serious. "I was surprised."

"Of what?" I asked curiously.

"Of your nerve to yell it at Charlie like that," he replied.

Blood rushed to my cheeks and I looked down sheepishly. "I haven't lost my temper like that in a long time. It was kind of an accident."

Edward stayed silent for a few minutes before speaking again. "What do you think Renee will say when she finds out?" he asked.

I bit my lip, not answering. What _would _Renee say? Would she flip out at my engagement to Edward? Or would she be calm and logical about it? I suddenly remembered part of mine and Edward's conversation the first time I ever sat in his car- strange, my memory went back that far.

"_My mother … she's very young for her age. I think Phil makes her feel even younger. At any rate, she's crazy about him,"_ _I shook my head._

"_Do you approve?"_

"_Does it matter? I want her to be happy … and he is who she wants."_

"_That's very generous … I wonder …" he said. "Would she extend the same courtesy to you, do you think? No matter who your choice was?"_

'Would she extend the same courtesy to you …"

That was a very good question. _Would _Renee be happy with my decision, would she respect it and be happy for me, for my happiness, no matter who I chose? Or would she be firm about it and tell me I can't marry until I was thirty? Surely not the latter?

These worries swirled around my head all night, keeping me up while I sat in Edward's lap, his silence just as still as mine. I'd been a little afraid that Charlie would come in to check on me, but it seemed the shock was still wearing off for him.

When morning came, I wasn't even tired, although I couldn't have fallen asleep for longer than ten minutes at a time. I had been sinking into a stupor when the phone rang and I jumped up out of the realms of unconsciousness. I ran to throw open the door, barely sparing Edward a glance, and flew downstairs. Charlie was already on the phone, unusual for this early in the morning- there was only the faintest, pink tinge on the horizon. From what I gathered, Renee was driving to our house this minute.

She'd arrived five minutes later, after which I called Edward –he'd left in a hurry so that Charlie wouldn't find him in my room- and went to get Alice and Jasper.

Renee took it better than Charlie. Better, meaning she didn't try to squeeze her eyeballs out and she didn't look like she was going to have a heart attack. I wondered why, until I remembered Jasper. But that consolation lasted only until I realised that we would be alone later too- Jasper couldn't stay forever.

"Oh honey," Renee sighed. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

I nodded with resolution. "I'm positive."

"Well, in that case, I'm happy for you," she smiled and held her arms out for me. I hugged her back and sighed. Charlie interrupted the moment- typical Dad thing.

"Hey, hey, you aren't going to punish her? No yelling? Renee, she's making the same mistake you did at eighteen!" he stormed in disbelief.

Renee turned, her arms still around me, a look of disdain etched on her face. "Charlie, what I did was a mistake. Bella loves Edward, he loves her, and you haven't seen them through my eyes! From what I gathered from Bella, you haven't been exactly pleasant to Edward so I suspect you haven't exactly been observing correctly. When I look at them, I see happiness, understanding, love. I'm not entirely upset –although I still think they shouldn't rush it- but they seem so happy together that I couldn't bear to ruin this." She sounded so incontestable and certain, I wondered if Jasper's ability actually had anything to do with this. Maybe he wasn't really even needed … but there was still Charlie and he didn't seem as unassailable as Renee.

Charlie stared at her for a second, taking in what he heard, and then he sighed and I knew that Renee had won. He always sighed and got this strange look of defeat on his face whenever she vectored in an argument. Renee looked at him with an odd expression in her eyes- it looked strangely like pity to me, but I couldn't be sure- I was a little dazed from the lack of sleep.

She turned back to me, smiling a smile that was half-happy, half a little worried and said, "So, when's the big day, my baby girl?"

"August 13th, at the latest," Edward answered for me, before I'd opened my mouth. He had been standing with Alice and Jasper while I explained everything to Renee.

She turned to Edward and I was afraid to look at her face, scared that her eyes might hold hostility. But I was relieved to see the warm, watery smile spreading across her face.

"Thank you Edward," Renee said. "Thank you for taking care of my baby. You will continue doing that, won't you?"

"Until my dying day," he answered solemnly, although I could swear the corners of his mouth twitched. Jasper and Alice, too, both suddenly looked slightly amused.

Renee nodded and went over to give him a hug. I saw her eyes open a smidge wider as she touched his cold skin, but she didn't draw back as she pulled him into her arms and gave him a squeeze. She thanked Jasper and Alice too, hugging them both.

Then, only Charlie was left to say something. I waited tentatively, hoping he wouldn't explode with anger or anything. Then, he surprised me by going up to Edward and clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Um, I just wanted to, er, say, I'm, ahem, I'm, uh, sorry, Edward, for, uh, treating you that way," he said uncomfortably.

Edward nodded slowly and said in his soft, velvet voice, "It's not a problem, Charlie, I know you were just concerned for your daughter's safety. I'm not holding it against you."

I was always surprised at how sweet and incontrovertible Edward could make his words … it was another thing he could do better than me.

I had been really surprised how the announcement went, how Renee seemed to be so … in control of her emotions, how she really did seem to want my happiness to be top priority … and Charlie's apology, that was completely unexpected …

"Bella? Bella!"

I jerked out of my thoughts and back to reality, where the butterflies immediately started up their fluttering dances in the regions of my stomach. Alice was standing in the doorway, waving frantically at me. She was dressed in a beautiful, V-necked, forget-me-not-blue, silk dress, that had long, flowing sleeves and an open back. Her black hair was gelled into a stunning array of spiky beauty. She waved at me impatiently, whispering, "Hurry up, Bella, it's starting!"

I jumped about a foot in the air, tried to calm my breathing. Turning away from the window completely, I walked towards Alice, stepping carefully in my heels, praying that I wouldn't fall and get the dress dirty. But as I turned, out of my peripheral vision, I thought I saw a mane of familiar, black hair. I turned to look again, but Alice grabbed my hand impatiently.

"Come on, Bella!"

I couldn't run in the heels –and, if I faced facts, it was hard enough to run in normal, flat-heeled shoes without tripping over something- and Alice, sensing this, picked me up and whisked me downstairs, setting me down carefully before we entered the periphery of Chief Swan's vision.

"Hey Dad," I said breathlessly, taking huge lungfuls of air to calm myself down.

Charlie looked up at my greeting and his eyes widened slightly. "Wow, Bells, you look absolutely … stunning."

I grinned, embarrassed. "Thanks."

"Oh, look, it's starting!" Alice suddenly squealed. "Esme, Rose, come on!"

Out of the next room, Esme and Rosalie both came forth, wearing matching dresses of blue satin, similar to Alice's, but not quite as elaborate since she was the Maid of Honour. Rosalie, it seemed, didn't look a single bit disdainful that she hadn't gotten to wear the best dress. She seemed perfectly content on being a bridesmaid, although I couldn't imagine why- she and Emmett had had several weddings already from what I'd gathered, and it seemed she simply loved being the centre of attention. But I couldn't dwell on this- the wedding band was starting. It was time.

Alice gathered her bouquet of flowers, smoothed down her dress and went to the head of the line. Esme and Rosalie both picked up their baskets of flowers and lined up behind Alice. They all looked so beautiful. But as the music started, and they got ready to head out, Alice suddenly froze in place. She had that dazed, faraway look again and I anxiously hurried to her side as quickly as I could in the impossible shoes and whispered, "Alice, what are you seeing?"

She didn't answer, just stared, stared into an image –or images- that I couldn't see. Then she shook her head and abruptly smiled. "Nothing. Just a pre-wedding vision. Everything's going to go great!" she smiled encouragingly and turned back to the doors, but I was still suspicious. I was sure I had caught the worry in her light, golden eyes. The three vampires walked out into the greyish light, smiles planted on their faces, the hard granite of their skin shining even in the gloomy light. They threw flowers and waved, happily nodding at people as they passed. But I kept my eyes on Alice- I thought I saw her give a meaningful look at Edward and turned my eyes up to the pagoda to see what his reaction to her thoughts were. But then I stopped. All thoughts of what Alice saw, anxiety, nervousness and apprehension –everything- was wiped from my mind as I looked into his shining face. I could see it clearly, standing just inside the doorstep, and he looked even more radiant than usual. His skin was shining like his sisters' and mother. Carlisle stood to his right. To his left, was Jasper, the best man. I had been a bit surprised with his choice, as I always thought Emmett and Edward were closer. But now I saw what the reason was- Emmett was the priest, and he was dressed in long robes that reached past his feet, gold and white, a peculiar hat perched on his head. He was grinning at me, looking so odd that I almost burst out laughing. The music reached its peak and I took my cue- time to be wed.

Charlie came to my side, smiling and put his arm out. I placed my hand above his elbow and took my bouquet of flowers in my other hand. Trying to be careful, Charlie and I walked out into the daylight, where the crowd 'oohed' and 'ahhed' and goggled at me. They were mostly my aunts and uncles, relatives I hadn't met before- I had let Renee and Charlie invite who they wanted. There were a few pale, beautiful faces that stood out, and they sat in the front, three women, two men, all with ochre eyes and apprehensive smiles. I tried to ignore the crowd, blushing, and managed it by looking intently into Edward's smouldering eyes. Now that I was out here and in his sight, he was absolutely glowing. I bit my lip once we were in front of them, where the bridesmaids had joined, standing to the right of Emmett. He winked at me, his smile more joking now I was here. I suddenly wondered what his speech would be like. Charlie kissed my cheek and went to sit with Renee in the front row, who was beaming up at me. I smiled back and then stepped up to take my position in front of Emmett, smiling into Edward's face. He looked so happy, so brilliant; it was like all the light there was radiating from him and him alone.

"You look beautiful," he murmured. "No, beyond that. Stunning, breathtaking, radiant, _perfect_."

"You always take the best words. Now what I am to describe _you _with?" I whispered back, my mouth aching from smiling so widely.

He chuckled, so softly and unintelligibly, only I seemed to hear it.

Emmett began his speech, holding a book in his hands, although I was almost positive that he didn't need it- he'd had so many weddings, he probably knew every single kind of speech for holy matrimony there was!

"Dearly beloved, today we unite this _man _and woman in holy matrimony," Emmett began and I clearly noted the small emphasis on 'man', although I don't know if anyone else did. It went on like this, Emmett making his little inside jokes inside the serious and meaningful vows, which no one but me, the Cullen family and the five pale guests in the front row seemed to get. They laughed softly and I hoped that no one noticed. I didn't want my new family to be exposed right after Edward and I were married- that wouldn't really give the correct impression. I waited with baited breath for Emmett to say something so obvious that someone in the audience would jump up and scream 'They're all vampires!' but no one did. And that just proved how paranoid I was being.

Edward held my gaze for most of the speech, laughing quietly occasionally to Emmett's ridiculous jokes, and I just contented myself to being lost in his intense, topaz eyes.

"Do you, Edward Cullen, hereby take Isabella Swan as your lawfully, wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in hardships and easygoing times, for now and eternity?" Emmett asked.

"I do," Edward answered, his voice firm, determined, solemn and –unless I was mistaken- a little proud.

"Do you, Isabella Swan, hereby take Edward Cullen as your lawfully, wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in hardships and easygoing times, for now and eternity?"

"I do," I answered immediately, beaming up into Edward's marvellous face. I could feel the tears building up but I tried to keep them from flowing.

"Bring the rings," Emmett commanded in a loud, clear voice. Alice carried a cushion in a light shade of blue, bearing two gold bands on them.

"Edward, take the ring and repeat after me," Emmett said, and after Edward did as he was told, said, "I, Edward Cullen, take you, Isabella Swan, to be my wife. I promise to stay with you forever, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in hard and easy times, and that will never change. My faith is to you and my loyalty will never waver. I will love you and care for you as long as we both live."

Edward repeated every single word, in perfect order, except the last word 'live', which he changed to 'exist'. Then he slipped the ring onto my finger. I smiled a watery smile at him, still fighting back tears.

Then it was my turn. I didn't have nearly as much success as Edward and stumbled over a few words. But I at least managed to get his ring on without dropping it, which was quite an accomplishment, as my hands were shaking so badly.

Emmett looked at us proudly and concluded loudly, "Does anyone have an objection to this couple being married?"

Automatically, I turned my head to the crowd. I had a curious sensation in my stomach at his words, although I couldn't place it. Not a single hand went up, no murmurs of disagreement or discontent. I thought a few of my older relatives looked a bit disgruntled, probably because they didn't want me to end up like my mother- but, if they were to argue fairly, they'd have to agree she was pretty happy right now.

Emmett scanned the crowd quickly as I did and then announced happily, "Then I know pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride- but keep it under control please, I don't think anyone would like to see you too getting it all worked up out here in public eyes," he added, shuddering to add effect.

Edward laughed and then leaned forwards to plant his cold, hard lips to my blood-rushed ones, pulling me close. I laughed into the kiss, so suddenly elated I felt light-headed. I pulled back at the same time he did and looked into his shining face, his messy array of bronze hair just the way I liked it. I was glad that he hadn't gelled it or tried to slick it down- I loved him the way he was.

I turned to Emmett, beaming. "You were great! Where did you learn to preach like that?"

"Oh, I just picked up a few things at mine and Rose's weddings," he chuckled. I laughed with him, my mouth not wanting to go back to its original shape. "Go enjoy the party- Alice would be disappointed if you didn't eat some of her food," he added, still chortling.

I nodded and took Edward's hand, scanning the crowd. Alice, Carlisle, and Esme were talking to my parents and Phil. I led Edward over to them, trying not to trip in my heels. Naturally, I failed. Edward caught me just before I hit the ground.

"Thanks," I said. "I don't want to get grass stains on this."

He laughed.

We reached the others, and I immediately jumped on Alice. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cried.

She laughed, hugging me back. "I told you you'd like it!"

I pulled away, rolling my eyes. "Sure, sure."

As I said those two words, something I had been suppressing unconsciously forced itself to the front of my mind, linking it to the strange sensation I had felt when Emmett asked for objections. It was at that time that I thought of him. I didn't know what it was, being so happy at the time, but now I realised that the tiny, little, almost completely-healed hole in my chest had been throbbing a little. Jacob Black seemed to be absent from the party, although I thought I'd caught a glimpse of Billy in his wheelchair somewhere.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

Edward's voice brought me back to reality and I forced the smile back as I turned to look at him. The smile turned into a genuine one when I stared into his smouldering, ochre eyes and I turned to my parents.

"Did you enjoy the speech?" I asked them.

"Yes, it was very insightful … but I felt like we were missing some kind of inside joke?" Renee said. "Or maybe I'm just being paranoid."

We all laughed with her, everyone's mood set in happy mode.

"You look great, Mom, by the way," I added, smiling. She was wearing a bright, yellow gown, her hair set in curls and her make up done just right. "You too, Dad, Phil."

"I'm very happy for you, Bella," Phil said, smiling, his arm around Renee's shoulders. "It's great that you found the happy sanctuary in your life that very few people get in their life time. I can see you're very happy with Edward- not a lot of people in this world get the experience of real, true love."

I stared at him, and didn't know what to say. I didn't think that Phil, being a ball player, would be that insightful. I managed to only get a choked up 'thank you' out, but I think he understood.

"Congratulations, Bella," Charlie beamed. "I'm very happy for you."

"Aw, thank you Daddy," I said, touching his arm. I hadn't called him 'Daddy' in a long time, but it seemed right for the moment.

"Come, Bella, I want you to meet some people," Edward suddenly said. "Excuse us," he bowed his head for a second in Phil, Renee and Charlie's direction before leading me off into the crowds. Edward took me over to see the five pale, beautiful figures in the front row, who were talking to Jasper and Emmett. They were all laughing, their white lips moving fast and soundlessly.

"Hello Tanya," Edward said pleasantly, once we'd reached them. The tallest of the pale women looked up at him with bright, golden eyes and smiled a smile so dazzling, I was almost blinded- and I'm not exaggerating. I realised that this must be the Denali family, the other vampire clan that were 'vegetarians'.

"Edward!" she cried, looking positively exuberant. "It's so great to see you again!" She reached up and kissed him on each cheek, beaming. Then she turned to me, her eyes brightening and her smile looking about to snap her face in half. "Bella! Edward's told me so much about you. It's wonderful to finally meet you!" She swooped down on me too, pecking me on each cheek before stepping back to her comrades. "Bella, these are my sisters, Kate and Irina; these fine young men" she paused to smirk a little, "are Eleazer and ; and I'm Tanya." She stuck out her pale hand and I shook it, returning her warm smile. I was very glad that she wasn't hostile to me- Edward had once told me that while he was in Alaska, Tanya had been nursing a soft spot for him. Tanya had the same stunningly beautiful features that were a quality of every vampire, and her eyes were the same molten gold colour as that of the Cullens. Her sisters and the other two males had the same golden eyes, all of them with light brown hair except for the vampire that was named Eleazer, who had a mop of dark, red hair. They were all dressed formally, in designer dresses and holding themselves with as much grace as any of the Cullens. I smiled to myself as I remembered that I would soon be just like that, excruciatingly beautiful, graceful and I wouldn't have to, as Edward once put it, 'find something to trip over while walking on a flat, stable surface'.

"It's very nice to meet you, Tanya," I smiled at her. I shook hands with the rest too and then we made casual conversation for a few minutes. It was very interesting to learn about them and I tried not to get caught up in their beauty. Twice, I was knocked breathless by Edward, who would be talking about one thing or another and then he would suddenly turn his intense gaze to my eyes and I would have to remind myself to breathe. It was extremely unfair but he just chuckled quietly when I brought it up in a whisper.

"Silly Bella," he laughed.

Alice came over at that moment, to greet Tanya and her family. She was all smiles, so radiant that rainbows seemed to bounce off of her even in the greyish light of the storm clouds. I had been a bit worried it would rain and it looked like I was going to be right. I confessed my worries with the others, gesturing to the clouds.

"Don't worry Bella, it won't rain," Alice assured me. "I would be able to see-"

She stopped abruptly, a vague, dreamy look replacing her stunning smile. And then she was back, startled out of her vision.

"Oh, dear god, no," she whispered. Edward gave her a peculiar look and then his eyebrows raised for a second before contracting. Alice gave him a meaningful look and he said, "Bella, would you like something to drink?

Startled slightly by the abrupt change in subject and suspicious about their mute conversation, I nodded. He took my hand, excused us from the others, and led me over to the lace covered table.

"What was that about?" I asked him in a whisper.

"Nothing, Alice just got a vision, that's all," he murmured and poured a stream of punch into a paper plate.

"What was it about?"

Edward didn't answer; his eyes were suddenly alert and ferocious as he gazed over my head.

I turned around, straining to see what was in his vision that was making him so agitated. At first I saw nothing, but then my eyes trained over the three dark-cloaked figures, standing in the shadow of the Cullens' house. I peered closer, squinting; there were two shorter ones, standing to each side of a much taller figure. Then I gasped in horror as the taller one lifted off his hood. Deep, burgundy eyes stared back into mine, set against white, onion-like skin, a shock of white hair running down into his cloak. The familiar vampire grinned up at me, flashing his row of sparkling, white teeth and beckoned with one long, pale finger, sending shivers cascading down my back.


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys

Sorry I haven't updated!

Majorly busy, so much homework and tests and whatnot

Although those aren't good excuses

Well, I'm writing Chapter 2 right now so watch out for it

Please bear with me, I'll try to update as much as possible!

xxBella.


	5. Chapter 2

_-A/N: I'm sorry for such a long wait- Ive had tests and hmk and all sorts of school-related and home-related crap. This one's not as long as the first one- I decided to split 2 and 3 because they were kind of _too_ long, you know?_

_anyways, i hope you like it!_

_--Bella_

2. Caius

I was frozen, staring at the familiar figures in front of me. The vampire's sneer brought back unwanted memories of an old building, where dozens of vampires were grouped together as if in a meeting, almost, and the three most powerful ones there, the most respected, the royalty …

At first, these were just streams of pictures flowing through my head, one after the other, like a slide. It wasn't until Edward gave an all-too-conspicuous growl that made the people nearest us jump and slop Champaign everywhere did something click into place.

The Volturi were here.

And they weren't just _here_. They were here to kill me. I remembered the conversation with Aro, one of the three that made up the Volturi, an ancient family whose history traced back three thousand years and then some, a family who was considered near royal, who made up the rules and punished those who broke them. They controlled the world's vampires- almost like a government, just less conspicuous.

When I went there nearly a year ago to save Edward from his suicide attempt, we ended up meeting with Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Aro seemed pleasant enough, Marcus was completely apathetic, but Caius was … scary. I didn't know how else to describe him, but even just imagining his face sent me into a violent shudder.

He seemed to want nothing more than to see me destroyed. I was a human; a little, insignificant human who had been exposed to the world's secret that mythical creatures from ghost stories and folklore really existed.

But they had made a deal with Edward and Alice: we were to go free, as long as sometime in the near future, my heart would cease to beat- one way or the other.

So now Edward was going to bite me. We had struck a deal- I married him first, got my other request (I was embarrassed even by thinking about it, although it was something I really wanted), and then he would consent to changing me. And after that, we would be able to be with each other for all of eternity.

But I wasn't bitten yet. It was arranged to be just after our honeymoon. But now that Caius had come –and, judging from the size of the two vampires standing on either side of him, he had brought Alec and Jane, two members of the Volturi guard- our outlook didn't really seem that great.

I looked up at Edward, and was shocked, even though it was to be expected, that his expression was so dark, his eyes so full of fury. Alice was also staring into the shadows, a low, almost inaudible hiss escaping through her teeth.

"I can't _believe _this!" she snarled. She turned away from us and disappeared, unnaturally fast. Nought but three seconds later, she and the rest of the Cullens –minus Edward who was still at my side- were striding towards the three cloaked figures.

I made to go after them, but Edward clutched my hand tighter and held me near him.

"Let me go!" I hissed.

He shook his head, his eyes still fixed on the shadows.

"Edward, he's looking for me. Just let's go and see if we can talk it out! They won't expose us! The Volturi are all about keeping the vampires a secret, remember? There are so many people here, so many _humans_," I put a strong emphasis on that last word. "Let's just go see what it's about!" That last part was superfluous, completely- we both already knew why they were here, and no one needed an explanation. I just needed Edward to calm down.

But he didn't appear to have heard me. I looked back into the dark shade the huge mansion made, and met the crimson eyes of the old vampire again.

I shuddered- something Edward didn't miss.

"Go to Renee and Charlie," he muttered to me. "We'll sort this out."

"No!" I said, much too loud- a great-great aunt turned to look at me with disapproval and shock, but I didn't care. I was too angry. If I left, they would most likely run off and start a fight somewhere. I wasn't going to let my new family be put in such danger.

"Bella, please," Edward said, his tone coloured with strain and disapproval.

"Don't 'Bella, please' me, now, Edward!" I hissed. "I'm not going to put you –or Alice, or Carlisle, or any of them- in such danger! He's probably here to just talk or something! I trust you won't let me get hurt Edward, but I don't want _you _in trouble either!"

He was looking at me now, his eyes holding the most peculiar expression. It was almost pity- mixed in with anger and sadness.

"You know who it is." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

I nodded. "Caius, from the Volturi."

Edward heaved a big sigh. "I suppose there's no point in arguing with you; you're so stubborn."

"Yep, that's me, now let's go," I tugged on his hand to no avail. He hesitated a moment longer and then wrapped his strong arms around me, half carrying, half pulling me to where the others were standing.

I sucked in a breath and told myself not to panic. Panicking would be the worst thing I could do now. We reached the shade of the house much too soon, and the recognizable face wasn't smiling now. On the contrary, he looked completely impassive, his red eyes holding no emotion at all. For some reason, this was scarier than if he'd been angry. I hugged myself closer to Edward.

"Hello, Edward," Caius said, his voice thin and papery like his skin. "And Bella." I didn't miss the scorn in which he said my name.

"Caius," Edward said flatly, jerking his head.

I didn't answer- I was still concentrating on not panicking or hyperventilating. Most of all, I concentrated on keeping my imagination under control, so my mind wouldn't suddenly show me images of Edward on the ground, twitching in agony, as had happened the last time we encountered the Volturi and their guard. For now, standing in front of them, I realised that it really _was _Jane and Alec. Jane was phlegmatic, but Alec was smiling up pleasantly at us. I didn't know why, but his smile sent shivers up my spine even though it held no sign of threat.

"What do we owe to this pleasant visit, Caius?" Carlisle asked.

I glanced quickly over at him. We both knew what Caius was here for and that it was far from pleasant.

"Please, can we talk elsewhere?" the other vampire requested.

Carlisle nodded and gestured to the front door of the house. "Let's go inside."

He led us around to the back so that no one could see us, and we filed into the kitchen. Caius and the guard stood in the middle of the room, in front of the dining table.

"Please, sit," Carlisle invited, waving a hand at the chairs.

But Caius shook his head. "We won't be staying long. We just have one, uh, inquiry, to make." His dark red eyes flickered down to mine for a short second.

Carlisle raised one thin, perfect eyebrow. "Yes?"

Caius didn't answer immediately. He scanned me again, very quickly but longer than before, appraising me and my … humanity. He didn't seem at all surprised that I was not yet beautiful; not elegant nor graceful as the ones surrounding me were. And now we were too late. Caius would kill me- and Edward would no doubt get hurt –or killed; I shuddered to think the word- trying to protect me. And then we would both cease to exist.

As I realised this, something dropped into the pit of my stomach, and I was dragged down with it. I staggered, and would've fallen had Edward's arms not clamped around me hard to keep me upright. All thoughts of not panicking faded and I concentrated on getting my breathing under control.

"Bella," Edward muttered, his velvet voice low and worried. "Bella, are you alright?"

I gasped in raspy breaths, focusing on taking air in and letting it out.

"Bella, please, talk to me," he was getting more frantic now.

With a huge effort, I managed to choke out, "Don't leave!" I couldn't stand the thought of the world without Edward Cullen. I didn't want to die, of course not, but I'd rather it'd be me than him. A world without Edward was like a human without a heart or a brain. It was necessary to survive- somehow, I believed that without Edward in this world, then the whole earth would collapse and humanity would die out, as my heart had when he'd left me for those agonizing eight months.

No, a world without Edward was just unbearable, insufferable.

I sucked in another deep breath, trying to calm my heaving chest.

He looked at me in confusion.

"Please," I tried again.

He pulled me into his arms again, and I crushed my face into his stone chest, tears clouding my eyes and spilling over onto his shirt.

"I will never, ever leave you, Bella. Where did you get that idea?" he whispered.

I shook my head, unable to speak through my tears. Edward held me, rubbing my hair and whispering soothing words. I tried to pull myself together. A part of me –the trivial yet sane part that wasn't going crazy at the thought of Edward leaving- was glad none of my relatives –especially Renee and Charlie- could see me. I could do nothing about the other vampires around me but right then, I didn't care much.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me –especially Caius's- and with a huge effort, I managed to stop the sobs tearing through my chest.

It seemed I was so prone to breaking down these days.

Wiping my eyes, I turned around, hiccupping slightly, and wiped my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I muttered thickly.

Esme looked at me with concern and suddenly the box of tissues sitting on the other side of the table was in her hand and she was dabbing at my eyes, the pain in her eyes evident.

Caius made an indistinct sound and muttered something I'd bet my soul on was 'humans'.

Edward snarled loudly, glaring at Caius and Carlisle seemed tense now too. Jane's crimson eyes flashed to mine for a short second. When she looked away, her eyes were full of frustration. I repressed a satisfied grimace- I was the one exception to her brilliantly fearful power.

"What is it you have come for, Caius?" he asked, authority ringing in his beautiful voice.

Caius turned his gaze to Carlisle and scrutinized him for half a second before speaking. "I merely wondered if young Bella had been changed yet," his eyes darted to me again before he continued. "Apparently not."

"We told you, the date is set," Alice hissed in her high, soprano voice. With her comely features distorted with distrust and anger, she looked more like a vampire than ever.

"I am aware of that," Caius said softly, while Carlisle threw Alice a sharp glance. "May I ask, when?"

I looked to Carlisle, expecting him to answer, but the smooth, velvet voice that responded came from above me.

"A week and a half from now," Edward said brusquely. I looked up at him in shock- I had thought that with Caius's inconvenient arrival, that Edward would've told him we were doing it tonight. But Edward didn't look down to meet my confused eyes so I didn't get an answer.

Caius's red irises flashed as they trained over Edward and then met his glare with empty, emotionless eyes.

"A week a half," he repeated softly in that creepy, paper-thin voice. "A long time for a human who knows so much."

I shuddered and Edward held me closer, rubbing my back in comfort.

"I would think, that seeing us here, you might want to rethink your date," Caius said, his words mirroring my confused thoughts. "Unless you want me to do what I have to do if you break the rules …" he trailed off, looking pointedly at Edward.

Another snarl rolled from deep within Edward's chest, a snarl that raised goose bumps on my arms. I did not have to ask what thoughts had just run through Caius's head to make Edward so angry.

He was going to kill me if I wasn't changed.

"Please, Caius," Carlisle said, his tone reasonable, although there was a fire in his eyes I'd never seen before. "We've said, the date is arranged and no one will be any the wiser today or a week from today."

"Yes, but … all those humans at the wedding …"

"Oh, she can't invite her family to her own wedding?" Alice snapped. Her tiny little hands were balled up into fists. "We said we'd change her, so can you leave now? How many times do we have to repeat the same words before it lodges into your minds?"

"Calm down, Alice," Jasper said soothingly, placing a hand on her shoulder. She relaxed instantly, though her eyes remained wary. Jasper shot a glance at Jane, who was grimacing at Alice.

"We will give you fifteen days," Caius continued, as though there had been no interruption. "Fifteen days before we check back in. If she's still human, we will show no more mercy. Be warned."

I suppressed another shudder. I looked back up at Edward, suddenly desperate for him to be able to hear my thoughts.

_Please, just change me tonight, Edward, don't wait,_ I thought desperately, but as always, he couldn't hear me. He could hear the thoughts of every other person on this planet, except for mine. Most of the time I was happy that I was the exception, that my mind was still private from outside penetration. But sometimes, including now, I severely wanted him to be able to tune in to my thoughts, to be able to hear what I was thinking.

No such luck.

Edward's topaz eyes –which seemed somehow darker after Caius's untimely arrival- were fixed on the latter's red ones. Then, abruptly, Caius turned and Jane and Alec followed. They headed out the back door.

"Fifteen days," Caius turned to say, when they were at the threshold. His voice was so low that I, without the acute senses of the vampires around me, had to read his pale, thin lips to understand. He put up his hood and the three of them stepped into the overcast light and disappeared.

Edward growled again and I squeezed his marble hand.

"UGH!"

I gave a start and turned to the source of the noise. Alice was on her back, lying on the kitchen floor, her skirt fanned out around her tiny legs.

I ran forwards, and then fell onto the floor beside her. I scrambled onto my knees and shuffled over so that I could look into her face.

"Alice! Oh, Alice, what's wrong?" I cried, frantic.

"Of all days!" she groaned. "Of _all _goddamn days, they had to pick _today _to come! UGH!"

I stared at her, confused.

She caught my expression and sighed. "It's your wedding day, Bella. You and Edward's! You're my sister now! And this day was supposed to be completely perfect, and those idiots had to come and ruin it!"

"Oh," I didn't know what else to say. Trust Alice to be more upset about the wedding than I was. The only thing I was worried about was the safety of my new family and the safety of my human family.

"And you call me overdramatic," Edward muttered from behind, so quietly that I barely made it out.

But Alice sat up and glowered at him with such force, that I was surprised that Edward didn't recoil in fear.

I looked back at him and he had a small smirk on his face. But looking into his eyes, I saw the worry, the anxiety painted onto his smooth, marble face. I got up and went back over to Edward, taking his hand and lacing my fingers through his. The pain on his face was making me feel pained too. I wanted him to be happy, not sad, especially on a day like today. Seeing Edward's expression, contemplating the pain in his eyes and feeling the agony myself, I understood what Alice was feeling now. It was our wedding day, and the Volturi had ruined it.

"Please, don't be sad," I whispered, looking up into his angelic face.

He turned his head downwards and sighed, the distress in his eyes no less pronounced.

"What should we do?" he asked, and I knew that he was talking to the majority of the room, even though his eyes still stared intently into mine.

Carlisle sighed and said, "We're going to have to do it as soon as possible- maybe tonight. It's best to keep the Volturi off our back- they've never set a time limit before … well, of course, there's never been anything like this that they'd had to set a time limit _for_, but that's hardly the point."

I barely paid attention to Carlisle's speech, my focus on only two words that had come out of his mouth.

_Maybe tonight. _

My heart thumped fast and painful at the words. There was a chance –a slim one, maybe, but still a chance- that I would be transformed into a strong, beautiful, graceful vampire _tonight_.

I shuddered at the thought of the fiery, burning feeling pulsing through me, the venom pushing through my veins until, three or so days later, I would be a brand-new, super-strong, and dazzling vampire. The outcome of it made it much easier to not panic about the agony that I would be in.

My head spun just thinking about it, so I tore my mind from the imaginative thoughts it'd come up with and stared back at the others.

I peered at each face intently, before my gaze settled on Edward. I'd done my part of the bargain –married him and everything- so now it was his turn to fulfil his side. I didn't want to think about my other request- if I was going to be changed tonight, I would just have to let it go that I was changed … as a virgin.

But Edward was frowning. He didn't at all like the idea of it being that much sooner, I could tell. But what choice did we have, if the Volturi were keeping tabs on me?

"So do it tonight!" I cried out frantically, impatient at their lack of action.

They all fixed their golden eyes –which seemed that much darker after our visitors- on me and whatever expression was painted on my face.

"If it means that the Volturi are going to want to kill me and probably all of you too if their rules are broken, then what's the point in waiting?" I said as calmly as I could, focusing on their beautiful faces and concentrate on breathing at the same time. The latter seemed so much harder nowadays.

"Bella, are you sure?" Carlisle asked anxiously, just before the long silence stretched out enough for me to go insane. "You don't want to do this rashly."

"Who's being rash?" I growled, too anxious to bother with trying to keep a calm, polite tone. "It's just a week sooner than it would be- the decision's been made, the plan ascertained, what's the difference if it's put into action a few days ahead of schedule? It'll be like … a premature birth, you know?" I looked up at Edward, in time to see his grimace at my feeble attempt at a joke.

Carlisle was thoughtful, and then he looked into Edward's eyes, conveying something in silence.

Edward's jaw was locked and his eyes tight as he gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head.

"Edward, Bella's argument makes sense," Carlisle said out loud, and I was able to convey fairly easily what their silent conversation had been about. "She's right- our plan was to be put into action a week later, but there isn't really any difference whether it's now or seven days from now."

Edward's hard expression didn't change- on the contrary, he looked even _more _like an angel carved from stone. A rancorous angel, that is.

"Bella, I need to speak to you alone," Edward muttered.

I looked up at him in confusion. Where would we be able to speak alone when the house was full of attentive, supernatural-hearing vampires?

"Alice," Edward said, not answering my unasked question. "Can you go get Bella a change of clothing?"

Alice stared at him for a second, frowning. Then she sighed, desolated, and held out her arms for me.

I stepped up to her dubiously, still confused. She didn't say anything as she whisked me upstairs and into her bedroom. Still wordlessly, Alice handed me a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved, light-blue blouse. She helped me out of the wedding dress –I couldn't get the zipper, and even if I had, I'd probably have ripped some part or other of the huge, flowing gown- and then left me to put my more casual garments on. And all without a word.

"Alice-" I protested, but she was already out the door.

Sighing, I pulled on the jeans and slipped on the shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles and running a hand through my curled hair. Slowly, at a human pace, I made my way back downstairs, where Edward was waiting. He was out of his suit, and dressed in casual attire, like me.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"We're going to talk," Edward said flatly and motioned for me to climb on his back.

I crossed my arms and stuck out my chin in a stubborn gesture. "Where are we going?"

"The meadow," Edward answered. His ochre eyes were full of worry and sadness, and a smidgeon of almost undetectable pain. That pain made my heart ache so badly, that I just nodded bleakly and climbed onto his back without a complaint.

"We'll be back soon," he said to the others. Then he turned and ran out the door- into the forest, so that no one in the party would see.

He ran in silence, but there was a stringent tone of anxiety to the air around us. After about ten minutes of riding on his back in utter, worry-filled silence, I decided I couldn't –wouldn't- stand it anymore.

"Edward," I said.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

He didn't answer at once. We ran in another minute of silence before he spoke again. "What do you mean?"

I was slightly miffed by his answering my question with a question but I let it pass.

"Well, you seem just slightly more worried than you really should be," I said, trying to word my thoughts correctly. "I'm just wondering. I mean, we have fifteen days. It takes, what, three days for me to go through that transformation?" I repressed a shudder- that wouldn't help things right now.

Again, Edward didn't speak right away. We he did, his voice was bleak.

"Bella," he said. "I'm wondering why you _aren't _worrying. Caius plans to kill you if you aren't turned into one of us. Frankly, I'm surprised he's letting us off- we've already put it off and they've seen you human three times- I'm wondering if he isn't planning something." His voice was full of anxiety and fear.

"Edward, it's fine," I said, trying to soothe him. "I'm sure it'll be okay. I mean, he won't try anything, right? I'll be super-strong and unless he wants to risk making the Volturi two people …" I stopped there, because saying the words made me want to shiver and I had to refrain from doing that right now.

He didn't answer. I waited for him to think through my words and speak but Edward didn't say another word.

We were almost at the meadow now- I could tell because he'd slowed down now. If the speed didn't give it away, then I would've been caught completely off-guard when he finally set me down in the middle of the wild flowers. I sighed. It hadn't been too long since we were here, but all the other times they were visits filled with happiness, not worry.

I dropped to the ground amidst the splashes of colourful plants and crossed my legs. Edward sat down in front of me.

"Okay," I said, taking a deep breath. "Let's talk."


	6. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long waits inbetween each cahpter

i;m so busy with school work and whatnot and i have to fit this in between

so please bear with me through the long gaps

i'll try my best to get Ch 4 as soon as possible

in the meantime, knock yourslef out with ch 3

o

thanks to all those who read and reviewed! (and CC is always welcome too)

3. Regrets 

"Bella …" Edward began after a few minutes.

I looked at him. "Yes?"

"Don't interrupt, please, and I'll tell you what I'm thinking," he said.

I nodded and pressed my lips together.

"Bella, the reason I'm … reacting like this is because …. It's because I wanted you to have as much time as possible to think this through as-"

I couldn't help it- we'd been through this many times and I had to say it. "Edward, I've made up my mind! I thought you did too. I mean, how many times have we discussed-"

He put his finger gently on my mouth to silence me. "Shh, shh, Bella, it's okay. I know that. I know we've debated about this and decided on the same thing. I just wanted you to be absolutely, 100 certain. That you won't feel regretful afterwards and that you won't have to spend all of eternity in misery and deploration."

"I won't," I insisted. "I know what I want and what I've chosen. It's fine, Edward. Is that what you were worrying about? That I would be unhappy if I didn't have another week and half to make sure?"

He grimaced.

"Edward," I groaned. "I've made my mind up! And you have too …. Unless … do you still believe I'd be better off human?"

Edward didn't speak at once. I could tell he was debating with himself, so he could come out with a true answer.

"Remember," he said, "when I told you that I didn't want to change you under the threat of danger?"

"Edward!" I moaned. "You can't honestly be playing that card again, are you? I mean, we've both decided!"

He didn't answer.

I studied his expression for a second, composed and apathetic, but the worry in his eyes couldn't be hidden- not from me. And then something in my brain clicked.

"You're not really worried about that, are you?" I asked, my voice quiet and gentle.

Edward sighed.

"What is it?" I asked, reaching my hand out to touch his ice-cold face. "What's wrong?"

He didn't look at me.

"Please tell me, Edward," I whispered. "Please."

He sighed again and then turned his scorching eyes to mine. "Bella, I wanted that extra week so you could make sure, as you put it. There are such things as last minute decisions, you know. This is one decision that you need to be absolutely positive you won't regret. That'll be the worst thing you can do- regret it. Because there's no going back at all. It's crucial that you understand that."

I blinked. It took a minute to absorb everything completely and then I started gaping at him. That was not at all what I'd expected.

"Edward," I said, "did you think that I was going to change my mind?"

He looked at me in confusion. "Of course not," he said. "Not really … I mean, there was a possibility, but knowing you and your stubborn way of sticking to one path, that possibility was a very, very slim one." He let out a bleak chuckle that held no humour.

"Edward," I sighed, "you're all I want. This isn't just my stubbornness talking. I really, really want to be with you for forever."

Edward smiled. "I know. I want you for forever too, and after that as well. I'm just saying, be absolutely sure."

"I am," I said confidently, and it wasn't a lie. I knew he would know it was true too.

"Okay," he whispered and pulled me into the moment I was waiting for. I nestled into his chest as he hugged me tight. "So when do we do it?"

"Tonight?" I suggested.

"I think tomorrow is better," he said. "I want to go hunt to be extra cautious."

"Overprotective vampire," I muttered.

"I could let Carlisle do it …"

"No, no, no!" I cried, looking up. "No, no, you're good. I can wait one night."

Edward chuckled. And then his voice was cautious again, questioning.

"But your request …"

"Demand," I corrected, knowing immediately what he was talking about.

"Ah, yes, I forgot how forceful you are on that subject," he groaned.

I grimaced into his shirt, blushing.

"What are we going to do about it?" he asked softly.

"I don't know," I whispered. "I suppose it'll have to wait 'til after the transformation."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

"I've got no choice."

"You always have a choice," he murmured and hugged me closer.

I blushed harder. "Not now. Not with the Volturi swooping around me, watching my every move."

"They aren't watching your every move, Bella," Edward assured me. "They'll just be checking in once- in 15 days."

"That's comforting," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Would you like me to comfort you in a different way?" he asked. And before I could answer, before I could take a breath, his lips were on mine, moving gently but firmly. My resolve disappeared and I kissed him back until my head was dizzy and my breathing crept closer to respiratory arrest. He let me go and moved his mouth to my throat, his lips cold against my skin.

"Edward," I gasped.

"Mm?" he murmured into my jaw.

"Not now," I managed to breathe out. The reckless and less sensible part of me screamed at me to shut up and let him get on with it. The more rational part of me yelled at the irrational part of me to shut up telling me to shut up. I decided the rational side made more sense. After all, we were in a forest on a ground of dirt, grass and wildflowers- not exactly the most hygiene place to get what I wanted.

"Why?" he asked, his breathing more ragged than usual.

"Not here," I answered quickly, talking before my resolve leaked away again.

Edward sighed and looked down and into my eyes. "You are the most bizarre person I've ever met."

I scowled. "No, I'm just being sensible."

"How?"

"Well, we're in a forest. One, anyone might stumble in on us," I shuddered at the thought. "Two, it's not exactly the most hygiene place we could be in. Thirdly … I want to do this properly. And fourthly … nope, I think that's it."

Edward was shaking his head, smiling. "You are most absurd, Bella." He sat up and after a moment I was able to pull myself up from the ground too. I sat about half a foot away from him, not trusting myself enough to touch him yet- the irrational part of my mind might make me start misbehaving again.

"Because I'm being responsible?" I said, half incredulous, half teasing.

"For once," he smiled.

I smacked him lightly on the arm. He chuckled again.

Then he was abruptly serious. I'd wondered before if he had a multiple personality disorder- I was still toying with that idea now.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked.

"I'm good," I said slowly, a little confused.

He shook his head. "I meant about the wedding being, you know … crashed." His lips pursed in a grim smile at the term.

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say. How was I feeling about the wedding being 'crashed? Certainly, I felt bad- it was supposed to be our special day and the stupid vampires had messed it up. And Edward- how must he be feeling? Probably a hundred –maybe a thousand- times worse than I was- after all, he wanted this so much more than I did. Weddings were like parties, parties included people and most of the time dancing, dancing included me tripping about like a klutz, and me being a klutz involved me embarrassed. And I hated being embarrassed.

But I'd said yes (after lots of persuading and nudging on Edward's part) because I knew just how much it meant to him (and so I could get my part of the bargain).

And then what it probably meant to everyone else – especially Esme, and Alice. Thinking about them all brought a big lump to my throat and right then I knew exactly how I felt about the wedding being cancelled.

"It sucks," I sighed. "This was supposed to be special, perfect, and they ruined it."

Edward heaved a sigh too. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

My eyes flew up to him in shock and incredulity. He was sorry?

"What?" I gasped. "You're sorry? Edward, how are you blaming yourself this time?"

"If I hadn't delayed everything, if I'd just given what you wanted when you wanted it instead of insisting on opposing your decision, they wouldn't have come. We would've had a peaceful and absolutely perfect wedding," he shook his head, his voice full of bitterness and self-detest.

"Edward, look at me," I ordered, taking his flawless, angel's face in my hand, "You must not blame yourself. This wasn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself for things that aren't even in your control!"

Edward gazed back at me intensely. "Bella … for a year I've been refusing your wishes because I thought it was wrong. You didn't get what you wanted because I wanted the opposite. You aren't a glittering, bloodthirsty vampire right now because I didn't want it. Don't you see? If I'd just given in when you were sure –not me, you- instead of arrogantly thinking that I was right, then this wouldn't be happening. We'd be on our way to our honeymoon and there'd be nothing worrying us, nagging at us, keeping tabs on us! If I'd just been more open-minded, we wouldn't be in this situation."

I gaped at him. He gazed back miserably.

"Edward," I groaned after a few minutes of silent staring. "Don't blame yourself for this, please. It's not your fault, stop thinking it is! Life just worked out this way for us. Well, mainly me, but you're with me so my bad luck is bond to bounce off others as well. Don't beat yourself up over the rotten stuff that happens to me. Please." I hated to see him hate himself- it was agonizing. His pain was my pain, and when I felt it, the only thing I wanted was for him to stop hurting. Then I could be happy as well.

Edward didn't answer, his silence filled with doubt.

I shifted over, closing the space between us, and wrapped my arms around him, my head resting on his chest. He hugged me closer, laying his cheek gently into my hair, his cool breath blowing lightly, comfortingly into my long, brown strands.

"Please," I whispered again, "for me."

I looked up and Edward smiled.

"For you," he promised and kissed my forehead.

I smiled back.

"And, on the bright side," I added, wanting to cheer him up, "At least we got through the dreadful speeches and vows."

It worked; he laughed. "You're right. I guess you're my wife now and I your husband."

"I guess …" I mumbled, playing up the act a bit.

Edward chuckled again and rocked me slightly in his arms, humming a tune so softly I could barely make it out, but it seemed to be my lullaby. I could tell he was cheered by the obvious fact stated, and I didn't want to ruin the moment. So I stayed quiet while we sat together in an almost-comfortable silence.

Except for the question that was burning on my lips, the words acid on my tongue, trying to force me to open my mouth and spit out the question that would blast apart the placid atmosphere that had settled after my well-attempted endeavour to cheer him up.

As I was fighting with my muscles and my brain, trying to keep my mouth from opening, Edward suddenly stopped humming and asked the question that I was hoping he wouldn't ask.

"What are you thinking, Bella?"

"Nothing," I lied.

"Something's wrong." It wasn't a question, or an assumption- he seemed absolutely positive about the two words he's just uttered.

I inhaled and exhaled slowly. "What do you mean?" I fought to keep my voice casual, with just the right touch of confusion.

"I don't know, I just have that feeling you have something on your mind," he murmured.

Dang. Why did he have to know me so well, the stupid, know-it-all, love-of-my-life vampire.

"It's nothing," I lied, looking away. The lie was feeble, and bad, and Edward saw right through it.

"Bella," he said, his tone coloured with disapproval, persuasion, and a hint of curiosity.

"It's nothing!" I insisted.

"You were never a good liar, you know, and that hasn't changed much- at all, actually," he said severely.

I sighed. "I don't want to hurt you," I mumbled. "Or make you mad."

"Just tell me, Bella," Edward said, taking my chin in his hand and tilting my face upwards so that I looked straight at him. Then he added, with much smouldering of his liquid-gold eyes, "Please," just to diffuse my resolve even more.

I sighed- he'd won, as much as I didn't want to admit it. I pulled my arms from around him and took one of his hands in mine instead. Then I proceeded to trace mindless designs on his palm. He waited for me to speak.

"I was going to ask …" I hesitated, biting my lip. This subject always caused him much stress in the past and I was afraid to bring it up. He was sure that I was absolutely sure now, and that I would be having no regrets but I still wasn't sure how he would react, now that it had been moved up in the agenda list.

Edward nodded at me to go on, his eyes still smouldering, intense.

"I was going to ask … are you going to change me tonight?" I said softly.

To my immense surprise, Edward let out a low chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, slightly nettled.

"Bella," he said, his voice still painted with humour, "I've already agreed to this, remember? You don't need to worry about hurting me or making me angry, because I love you and I'll do everything in my power for you. Your wish is my command, remember?"

"Took you a long time to answer to the command," I muttered.

Edward shook his head, sighing. "It's best to do it as soon as possible. Tonight isn't one of those possibilities though- I have to hunt, to be extra cautious, even though I'm almost 100 sure I won't be able to hurt you."

"Then why do you need to be extra cautious if you're so sure?" I frowned.

"It's always better to be safe than sorry, right?" he said and then smiled that beautiful, crooked smile that I loved.

I hugged him again. "Right," I sighed.

"Well … we'd better head back if you want to start turning into a monster tomorrow," he said, breathing out deeply.

My head flew up in shock. "Tomorrow?!"

Edward tilted his head to the side in confusion. "I thought you wanted to do it as soon as possible."

"I do," I said quickly. "You just caught me off guard."

He laughed, the sound music to my ears- well, his voice was music too, but his laugh was a whole different type of music. The phrase la tua cantante floated into my head at that moment, a phrase that Aro, one of three of the Volturi, had said to Edward during our previous –and, on my wish list, last- visit to Italy.

Your singer.

Aro had said that my blood sang for Edward because of the delightful –and delicious- way I smelled to him.

And now I realised- this was going to be the last day that I would smell this way to Edward without either one of us writhing in agony. Because after tomorrow, I would be going through the transformation, and three days later, I would be a brand-new, super strong vampire.

I gulped.

"So, should we get going?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," I said quietly, staring at my hands, enclosed around his.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I was just thinking …" I whispered. "La tua cantante."

I peered up through my lashes and saw his surprised expression- he wasn't expecting this.

"What about it?"

"Well … I was wondering," I said, slowly, "if I'll still smell the same to you." I bent my face, not wanting him to see the shame and embarrassment written all over it.

I looked up again to see him smiling.

"Bella," he shook his head, "of all things you could be worried about, it's that?"

"I'm worried about other things too," I mumbled. I was marvelling a bit at the fact that he said worrying, even though I hadn't used that word in my sentence. How well he knew me.

"Like what?"

"Like … my thirst for blood," I told him, "that's top priority. What if I won't be able to restrain myself? And then the way I'll look, I'll smell" -I grimaced sheepishly at that- "and maybe that I won't see you the same way."

Edward's butterscotch eyes were gentle as they settled on my worried brown ones. He reached out the hand that was wrapped in mine and stroked my cheek. "Bella, I promise you I won't let you attack any humans. I'll watch out over you forever –literally- and I won't fail on my oath. Trust me."

"I do," I told him, my voice a little desperate.

"And I don't care what you look like, or how you smell- you'll always be Bella. My Bella." he said, his voice as compassionate as his eyes. "And as for the way you'll turn out … well, I'll certainly keep my fingers crossed that you will continue to love me like you do," he chuckled.

"What do you need crossed fingers for if you have a psychic for a sister?" I teased.

"True," Edward chortled. "But even without asking Alice- I don't think there's much to worry about, Bella. You'll still be the same, just with a bit of a catch, you know?"

"Hmm …" I said, still dubious.

Edward sighed. "Think of it this way, Bella. Your brain is like a filing cabinet. You have file for everything –eating (dinner and lunch times, etc.), dressing, going to school, a big knowledge folder- and you're just getting another file added into the cabinet. A file that is labelled 'Vampire'. It gives you automated beauty and grace tips and has lots and lots of info on blood. It's basically like that. Oh, and your image file will be upgraded."

I smirked. "And I suppose all my eating and sleeping files will be taken out to make room for this big Vampire folder?"

"Exactly," he said, smiling widely, flashing his brilliant white teeth.

"Alright," I said, breathing a big, melodramatic sigh. "You've convinced me."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "I've convinced you? Wasn't it you all along that wanted a life of condemned hell?"

"It's no hell if you're in it," I told him confidently.

He shook his head. "Bella, you are utterly bizarre and I will probably never comprehend you or the things you do for all my life –which will be a very long time- but I still love you."

"Humph," I said, turning my back to him. I was faking the anger, and I think –I knew- he saw through it (after all, there wasn't much to be angry about and I was horrible at lying), but he played along anyways.

"Did I offend you?" he asked, and I could hear the smile that he was most likely trying to suppress.

"No," I said, and deliberately made my lie sound unconvincing this time.

"I'm sorry," he said and suddenly he was behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist and his cold lips at my neck, running along from my throat.

"Mmm," I breathed, before I could stop and remind myself that I was supposed to be pretending to be mad at him.

"I am, really," he murmured again, and he gently turned me to face him, his mouth now inching along my cheek, from my jaw to my ear. I kept my eyes away from his face, because I knew if I saw it, I would be defeated.

"Yeah, right," I'd meant my tone to be patronizing, but it came out more as a breath of defeat.

His lips had moved to mine and he whispered to me through the kiss, "So … am I forgiven?"

I couldn't pretend any longer. All my resolve disappeared and was replaced by a powerful craving- for him.

"Yes, you are," I sighed and then I pressed myself against him, wrapping my arms around his neck and melting into the kiss. He was far too good at this- persuading me, dazzling me, everything he did to me … He'd once said that 'friends don't let friends drive drunk'. I'd questioned him about that and he told me that I was intoxicated by his very presence. And though I'd rather jump off a very tall building (and then be rescued by him) than admit it (although it wasn't like he didn't know), he was right.

We stayed like that for a long moment, before –as always- he pulled back. I gave a very pronounced pout and crossed my arms.

Edward chuckled. "I'll admit, I'll be glad when I won't have to worry about crushing you, or slicing your tongue with my teeth."

"Well, if you're going to change me anyways," I grumbled, "that would be one way to do it."

He smiled gently. "It'd be even more painful, Bella, because it'd be a very tiny, supple amount of venom, which will take longer to pulse through your veins and stop your heart."

I shuddered slightly at his choice of words, but either he didn't notice (which was unlikely) or he just wanted to leave. Either way, he said, "Come on, let's go home."

I smiled at the word and climbed onto his back with good grace. We ran back to his house –which was now mine too- in silence. It was a comfortable silence, though, and I enjoyed every second of it.

I would soon be a vampire; I'd soon be a beautiful, dazzling, graceful vampire. And most importantly, I'd soon be equal to him. I'd no longer have to feel small and insignificant, no longer need to see myself as plain, ordinary, not belonging with Edward. I'd be able to stand at his side and finally feel like I belonged there, in full and equal radiance to my true love …

We were nearing the house now, I could tell, for I could feel the decrease in the wind blowing through my hair. Edward stopped and set me down on the ground, before placing a hand around my waist and starting to walk. I wrapped my arm around his waist too and leaned against his muscular arm.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the trees beside us. I gave a start and looked over warily. Edward just chuckled.

"It's alright, love, it's a squirrel," he told me, smiling.

I breathed out deeply- for a second, I'd thought it might've been something else … a werewolf, maybe … or a certain werewolf …

Or maybe I was just hoping. I hadn't heard from Jacob since the day that I visited him after his 'motorcycle accident', which was the story to cover up the fight that he'd been in that involved bloodthirsty (human-blood thirsty) newborn vampires that had been seeking to kill me.

I bit my lip as I remembered the wedding this morning- I'd sworn I'd seen that mop of black hair … or maybe it was just my imagination. It probably was- I'd been delusional into seeing –or rather, hearing- things before.

"What are you thinking?"

I pulled myself out of my troubled thoughts and looked up to see Edward gazing down at me with curious and worry-ridden eyes.

I hesitated for a second, debating whether or not to share my troubles with him, but he looked sincerely concerned and I knew that if I were to get into an argument with him, I'd come out second-best. He was too good.

"I was just thinking … about Jacob."

Edward's expression turned hard for a moment, but then he composed himself and his eyes turned gentle again. We'd stopped by the side of the road, and I could see the almost-invisible opening in the trees a few feet ahead that led to his –our- house.

"I wanted to ask," I began, but then bit my lip. He nodded at me to continue. I sighed. "Was he at the wedding?" It came out lower than a whisper and I couldn't meet Edward's gaze as I said it, so I stared ahead at a spider that had been flipped on its back, its legs flailing in the air.

"He … was there," Edward said- he seemed to be struggling a bit with his words, which surprised me. "But … he wasn't human. He didn't feel that he could handle the pain if he remained human. Being in his wolf form helps him deal with his human emotions ... better. But he wanted to talk to you. He just … couldn't."

"Why not?" I whispered, my eyes still focused on the spider.

"Well …" he seemed to be struggling again. "When I said he was there, I meant that he was not actually there. He was looking through the eyes of another wolf."

I finally tore my eyes from the spider, which was now trying fruitlessly to roll right side up and looked up to meet Edward's troubled gaze.

"Through another wolf?" I asked, confused.

"Yes," he nodded. "Werewolves can see through each other's eyes, hear each other's thoughts. Jacob is far away. He was looking through the eyes of Sam Uley, who had permission, for today only, to cross our land."

"Oh," I mumbled, looking away again.

Edward sighed. "Bella … sometimes I wonder if … if you made the right decision, choosing me …"

I rolled my eyes, breaking the spell.

"Not again, Edward," I groaned. "You know that I can't live without you! That without you there would be no such thing as Heaven for me, during my life or after! It'd be Hell, Hell, and more Hell! Where you are, I am. You're sad, I'm sad. You're happy, I'm happy."

"I jump off a bridge, and you're even happier," he joked, but I didn't laugh.

"Not funny," I snapped, turning away.

A pause.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Edward sighed. "That was out of order. Please forgive me."

I closed my eyes, willing myself not to give in, but it was too much.

"Fine," I grumbled and I turned back to him, glaring. He was amused, I could tell.

"Let's go," he said, still pressing his lips together to keep from smiling. "Unless you have anything else worrying you?"

I shook my head and then took his hand. "Come on."

We continued strolling along in the late afternoon light, in companionable silence. Edward was the first to break it, and not in the most tactful way either.

"You know that if I did jump off a bridge that it wouldn't harm me in any way, right?" he said.

"Yeah, but all the same, the meaning of it …" I wrinkled my nose.

"Smell a werewolf?" he grinned.

"No- I'm not a vampire just yet," I grimaced. "Besides, I think that because I was friends with the wolves in my human life, I won't be prejudiced against them like the rest of you."

Edward shook his head, pressing his lips together again.

We'd arrived back at the party and people were dancing now. They were mainly Denali clan, waltzing together in the yard, keeping in good time with the music, and Emmett and Rosalie, who were also twirling about. Most people were just watching, afraid to try to compete with the brilliant dancers, but a brave pair or two could be seen dancing themselves, looking woefully insignificant compared to the dazzling vampires.

"Sweetheart! Where've you been?"

I looked over and saw Renee and Charlie hurrying over. They stopped short in front of me and Renee looked over my attire.

"We went for a walk," I explained, which wasn't a lie- it just wasn't the whole truth.

"Oh," she said. "Well, you should've given some warning, we were worried!" her tone was disapproving.

"Sorry, Mom," I said.

"Pardon my rudeness, but I need to go speak with someone," Edward muttered to us and then he set off towards the house, trying –with difficulty- to keep a normal, human pace.

Renee looked back at me and suddenly her eyes were filled with tears. "My baby, all grown up and married."

"Aw, Mom, don't cry," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, it's just … hard," her voice cracked.

I reached out and put my arms around her, and then realised that this would probably be the last day that I would be able to see her and Charlie. It brought tears to my eyes. Hopefully they'd write it off as the moment getting to me.

"I love you, Mom," I murmured. Then I pulled away and hugged Charlie too. "I love you too, Dad."

"Yeah, and I love you Bells," he grunted, hugging me back awkwardly.

I dried my eyes on the bottom of my shirt, and when I looked up again, Edward was there.

"Excuse me," he said to my parents, his voice soft velvet. "I was wondering if I might borrow Bella for just another moment?"

"Um, sure," Renee said, a little startled, I could see, by his sudden reappearance.

As I followed Edward back to the house, I thought I heard Charlie mutter something about 'who needs to borrow'.

"What is it?" I asked anxiously. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he told me soothingly. "We're just going through the plan one last time with everyone so that we can be sure of no mistakes."

We headed through the back door and into the kitchen. The rest of the Cullens were there already, grouped around the table.

"So," I said, "what's the plan?"

Carlisle was the one that answered, even though I was expecting Edward to. "Well, tonight, Edward will set off for a hunt along the mountains outside of Forks; see if he can catch some big game- that might lessen the risk even further if he's well fed with decent food." Carlisle smiled here. "In the meantime, we'll feed the story that you two went on your honeymoon. When you don't return –approximately a week or so later- you can email your parents that you and Edward went to find a place near your university and tell them that maybe you'll be able to visit sometime- which you probably won't be able to, not yet. But we'll figure that out later."

I stared at him, surprised. They'd put all this together in what, five minutes?

"What?" Emmett asked, grinning. "Scared?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "More like shocked. Did you guys just come up with this?"

"We've been thinking about it for a while now," Alice explained. "We just had to add a few touch up details."

"Yeah, and also, as soon as you're bitten, we'll all move," Carlisle added, and I marvelled slightly at his casual, unchanging tone when he'd said 'bitten'. "I think Alaska is probably the best place to relocate to for now," he continued, "because for one, Tanya's family is there, and we need as much help as we can when you are first, uh, born and need to be restrained."

I nodded, trying to blow off this fact as if it were nothing. I didn't fool anyone.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Esme reassured in a gentle voice, "we won't let you do anything you'll regret. That's what a family's for, right?"

I nodded, smiling, slightly mollified.

"Alright, so, I'd better set off soon," Edward said.

I frowned and looked up at him.

"Don't worry," he told me, his eyes intense on mine. "I'll be back so soon you won't even have time to miss me."

I recognized that line- he'd used it in his note a couple months ago when he went hunting.

"Okay," I said, still pouting. "When will you be back, approximately?"

"Around noon, tomorrow, I guess," he told me, shrugging.

"Alright …"

There was silence in the room for a few seconds, although it felt much longer because I was still staring at Edward, and then Alice said, "Well, guess we'd better clear out the guests." She sounded disgruntled. "Sucks that it's already over."

I felt a pang of sympathy as I studied her desolate expression.

"Oh, it's alright, Alice," I told her comfortingly, "maybe we'll do it again sometime, if it makes you happy."

Her golden eyes brightened. "Really?"

I grimaced. "Sure … just don't get your hopes up too high," I added under my breath, knowing full well that she'd be able to hear me.

Alice squealed with delight.

"Well, I'd better go announce my disappearance," I muttered. I trudged out into the twilit atmosphere, and made my way to the gazebo, feeling the others following behind me. Grabbing a glass and spoon off an empty table, I stumbled up the steps to the podium. I tripped on the last one and knew that I must surely have looked like a completely idiot. I raised the glass high and tapped the spoon against it, Emmett turning the music down simultaneously.

I cleared my throat and as everyone's eyes settled on me, I became horribly aware of my cut-off jeans and tear-stained t-shirt. "Um …" I began, mentally kicking myself for my inappropriate and lame starting, "I'd like to thank each and every one of you for coming to celebrate this special day with me. A big thank you to Alice for making this such a beautiful and special wedding; thanks to every of the Cullens for being so kind and wonderful to me and for accepting me into the family," I smiled widely in their direction. "Thank you so much, Mom and Dad," I gestured grandly to where they were standing with Phil, beaming up at me, "for being so supportive of mine and Edward's decision. It means a lot to me. And finally," my eyes roamed over the crowd and found his eyes, twinkling even in the dull grey light. "Edward. Thank you, thank you so much for the love you've given me, the love you will always give me. I stand by my word- I'll love you forever too." I smiled, suddenly unaware of the people watching. We just stared at each other, lost in our own world.

Something in the back of my head nagged at me and reminded me that I was standing in front of fifty people who were waiting for me to finish my speech. With some effort, I managed to withdraw my eyes from Edward's and back to the audience. "Thank you all once again and have a safe journey home." It sounded lame and unimpressive but I couldn't do anything about it now- and truth be told, I didn't particularly want to or care.

A lone person started clapping and then more joined in chronologically until the entire yard was filled with the thunderous applause, accompanied by cheering and shouts of congratulations from several people.

I staggered off the steps and into Edward's suddenly waiting arms.

"We'd better go say bye to Renee and them," I said.

He nodded.

Taking a deep breath, I led the way over to Renee, Charlie, and Phil.

"Hey guys," I forced myself to smile.

"Hi, Bells," Charlie said. "How's my girl?"

"Great," I replied, trying to sound convincing. "Um …" I glanced up at Edward for an infinitesimal second before rushing on, "Edward and I are going to go and pack for our honeymoon now."

"So soon?" Renee sounded disappointed.

"We can hardly wait a month, Mom," I said, trying to force the corners of my mouth up again. It felt weak even to me, both the joke and the smile. I was on the verge of breaking down- this was going to be the last time I'd see my parents, I was sure of it- at least until I could regain full control of my thirst. And now, at the present scene, I wasn't sure if I could really do this.

But then, looking up again at Edward's face for comfort and reassurance, I realised that there was only one thing that I couldn't do.

I couldn't live without that perfect, beautiful face in my life. Without those warm, intense gold eyes of his to stare into, without those flawless lips for me to kiss, I might as well just die- it'd be better than living without him.

And it was this that sustained me through the farewells I knew I had to say. This that kept me under control when I hugged and kissed my parents goodbye, when I wished Phil good luck with his games and told them that I loved them.

"Bye, Mom, Dad," I mumbled. I gave Phil a hug too and told him, "Take care of my mom for me, 'k?"

"Don't worry, I will," he smiled.

"Take care, sweetheart," Renee told me, her eyes brimming with tears.

Charlie rubbed my back for a second when I put my arms around him. "Be good, okay?" he said, his voice husky.

I nodded and went back to Edward's side, wrapping an arm around him.

He guided me back to the house, his hand on the small of my back as I staggered towards the door. I took one last look over my shoulders at my parents standing together, watching me with eyes filled with both happiness and sadness. I waved, and then turned away quickly, ducking through the door. It was only when I was inside that I finally succumbed to the overwhelming tears. I sobbed into Edward's shirt, staining it with saltwater as he held me close and murmured reassurances to me.

When I was finally able to gather myself together, I pried myself away from his soiled shirt and rubbed my eyes. I was surprised to see the Cullens gathered around us again.

What was it with me and breaking down in front of everyone lately?

"So, are we ready, Edward?" Carlisle asked, making no comment on my recent hysterics.

"Yes," he nodded, his arm still around me.

"Okay. You can probably leave now, go through the back. The sooner we get this done, the better. I have a feeling that Caius won't be up to giving third chances. I'm surprised he even gave a second one."

Edward nodded again and the gently unwrapped his arms from around me. I looked up into his eyes, pain suddenly stabbing through me again.

"You're going? Now?" I frowned.

He smiled tenderly. "I'll be back as soon as possible. I promise."

"Noon?"

"Swear."

I grimaced. "I guess that's okay."

Edward chuckled and kissed my nose. Then he straightened up and said, "I'll try to be quick."

"Are you sure you don't want someone to go with you?" I asked anxiously, as Caius's face swam to the surface of my mind again.

Edward just smiled. "I'm sure our siblings are all well-fed." He gestured to the others, all their topaz eyes glittering at us. I smiled secretly when he said 'our', instead of 'mine'.

"And I won't be too far," he continued. "Out of Forks, out of range, but not far out enough that I won't be able to make it back quickly. Trust me."

"I do," I whispered for the second time that day. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed me again, this time on the lips, and turned to leave.

"Be careful," Esme told him and went to give him a hug.

"I will," Edward reassured her.

And then he was off, through the back door and into the night. I watched him go with butterflies in my stomach and a dull, throbbing ache in my chest that always appeared whenever he left me for any period of time.

I tried not to think about it, tried not to feel it. I went up to his room to sit on his bed and think and wait.

But it wasn't until later that I realised my stupidity. It wasn't until later that I realised that I should've insisted that someone to go with him, that it wasn't safe alone out there. I'd been so misconcepted by their light, butterscotch eyes, the absence of the deep purple shadows under them that I hadn't for one moment thought that I should demand someone to accompany him. Not when they were all well-fed enough to stay home.

And when I did realise what I should've done, it was too late. Too late to do anything but to grieve and regret my stupidity, when Edward didn't return the next day.


	7. Author's Note 2

Hey Guys!!

Okay, I just came on here and I noticed my last update was November of 2007 :S

Sorry!! (if you even remember this :P)

See, although I don't think I shouldn't be backing myself up with these feeble excuses, but try I will: I have major Writer's Block.

See, I have all these paragraphs and conversations and all the stuff written up – for later in the story

But I have no idea what to put in the few chapters in between

I'd ask for help but you guys don't know the plot and I don't want to spoil it (if any of you are even reading anymore :P)

Anyways, I'm trying to think about it, 'kay?

I'll promise you all one thing to make up just a tiny bit for my lack of response or updates: Edward is not dead.

I wouldn't be that cruel- I'd die too

So anyways, please bear with me, I promise I'll try to think of something!

Cya

xxBella


End file.
